The present invention relates generally to faucets for dispensing liquids and, more particularly, to faucets adapted for dispensing liquid from a bag-in-box container. Although described with reference to bag-in-box containers, those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that a faucet formed in accordance with the present invention can be used to dispense liquid from any of a wide variety of other rigid or flexible containers.
Bag-in-box containers and associated faucets for dispensing liquid therefrom are well known and in common use. Heretofore, faucets for bag-in-box containers have included a manually activated valve for controlling the flow of liquid through the faucet. Using these faucets, a user has been required to displace a lever, depress a button, or otherwise manipulate the faucet valve to open same and allow fluid flow out of the faucet. Some users have found use of these faucets difficult and/or inconvenient. This difficulty has been compounded by the fact that many users prefer to tip the bag-in-box or other container while holding the valve open to increase fluid flow through the faucet, especially when the container is less full. Of course, tipping the container while manipulating the valve makes it difficult for a user to position a glass or other receptacle beneath the outlet of the faucet.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a bag-in-box container includes a box and a flexible bag defining an interior space for holding liquid. The bag is located at least partially in the box. The faucet includes a body defining a bore having an inlet and an outlet, and the inlet of the bore is in fluid communication with the interior space of the bag. A valve seat is located in the bore, and a valve member includes a resilient seal portion that is normally resiliently biased into sealing engagement with the valve seat to inhibit air flow into the interior space of said bag through the bore. The resilient seal portion is selectively deflectable away from the valve seat under fluid pressure to allow flow of liquid from the inlet of the bore to the outlet of the bore when the box is moved to a position where liquid in the interior space of the bag exerts pressure on the seal portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a faucet includes a body defining a bore having an inlet and an outlet. A valve seat is located in the bore. A valve member includes a resilient seal portion normally resiliently biased into sealing engagement with the valve seat to inhibit air flow from the outlet of the bore to the inlet of the bore. The resilient seal portion is selectively deflectable away from the valve seat under fluid pressure to allow flow of liquid from the inlet to the outlet.